It has long been known to secure ropes of various types to a termination device or connector wherein some form of connecting means is secured to the rope by means of an outer sleeve which presses a second member of the connector into intimate contact with the rope. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 147,928, patented Feb. 24, 1874, depicts a horse tethering device in which a hook is swivelly mounted at one end of an elongated subconnector member, and two legs are attached via hinges to the other end. Each leg contains a number of teeth which are adapted to be pressed into the rope as a sleeve positioned therearound. Such a connector assembly and others known in the art subsequent thereto all appear to be directed at providing rugged terminations of various types of wire or other heavy-duty rope assemblies. It is not known to provide a light-weight, molded plastic construction for use in less rigorous applications where a simple, convenient, field terminable connector for use with a light-weight rope such as a theater rope, is necessary, and in which the completed assembly must also be aesthetically acceptable.